fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Noire
Noire (ノワール Nowāru, Noir in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening, the daughter of Tharja from the future, and can potentially be the sister of Morgan. Her birthday is October 7th. She is voiced by Seiko Yoshida in the Japanese version and by Michelle Ruff in the English version. Profile Noire tries to seek approval from her mother due to lack of skill with casting hexes. She was used as a guinea pig for her mother's curses, and has developed a cowardly and negative personality. She has something of a split personality that is more brash and aggressive that she refers to as her "inner demon" as a result from a talisman, a gift from her mother from the future to deal with her meek and shy personality. Her support with Brady reveals that she is anemic. Before the start of the game, she had never handled a bow before. Like the other children, Noire wears the ring she got from her mother. She is the fastest to escape in the army. In her paralogue, she is captured by the bandit Izasa to be sold off to the slave trade. As luck would have it, Chrom and his army were near by. While in her hiding place, she finds a bow and leaves to fight off the bandits until she joins up with Chrom's army and defeat the bandits together. After the battle she goes to talk to Tharja and shows her ring, the same ring Tharja has. Tharja is suspicious and threatens to curse her. Noire slips on her talisman and her personality drastically changes. She declares herself as Tharja's daughter. Tharja asks about the talisman, which according to Noire, gives her a more aggressive personality. Tharja takes it away, which shocks Noire as she relies on it to be strong. But Tharja assures her daughter by leaving Noire's retribution to her and to live as a normal girl. After the war, Noire decides to stay with Tharja and works as her assistant. Some wonder if she did this to protect her infant self or spend the time she never had with her mother. In her supports with Tharja, Noire tries her best to learn Dark Magic from Tharja by copying her movements. Though Noire cannot seem to grasp the concept, Tharja believes that she has massive potential. In the end, Tharja tells Noire that she won't teach her Dark Magic, but instead decides to teach her more important things instead. In her support with her father, Noire is used as a guinea pig for Tharja's curses. Her father goes off talk Tharja into removing the curse from her. While Tharja does, she puts the curse on him instead. Noire tells him that this always happened between him and Tharja in the future. At the A-support Noire's father confiscates Tharja's cursing tools to get her to stop cursing Noire, showing her that things will be different this time around. However the tender moment doesn't last long as Tharja finds him and promptly chases him. Noire happily realizes that the future can change for the better. In Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) |Archer |10 |8 |5 |3 |4+2 |7 |10 |4 |6 |5 | Skill +2 Prescience | Bow - C | Steel Bow |} Supports Romantic Supports *Owain *Gerome *Laurent *Inigo *Yarne *Brady *Morgan *The Avatar (Male) (a Male avatar can be her father) Other Supports *Tharja *Noire's Father *The Avatar (Female) *Severa *Morgan (Noire can support Morgan normally, as her sister, or as her mother) Reclassing Base Classes *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Knight - Promotes to General or Great Knight *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet The Avatar as father *All possible female classes *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster Noire can inherit a Barbarian or Fighter skill. Frederick as father *Cavalier- Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider Virion as father *Wyvern Rider *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight Stahl as father *Cavalier *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin Vaike as father *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster She can inherit a Fighter or Barbarian related class skill. Kellam as father *Thief *Cleric - War Cleric or Sage Lon'qu as father *Myrmidon *Thief *Wyvern Rider Ricken as father *Mage *Cavalier Gaius as father *Myrmidon *Thief *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier Donnel as father *Mercenary *Pegasus Knight *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric She can inherit a Fighter or Villager class related skill. Gregor as father *Mercenary *Myrmidon *Troubadour classes She can inherit a Barbarian class related skill. Libra as father *Cleric *Mage Henry as father *Thief *Troubadour Quotes Event Tile Quotes *"Ack! What is this? An enemy trap? A curse from my mother?!" (item) *"I've done it-a new talisman to protect me from all likely misfortune! Please work.." (exp) *"I snuck in some practice... NOW WHO DARES FACE ME!" (weapon exp) Relationship Tile Quotes Replying *"All right. Two is safer than one!" (team up) *"I dream of having the guts to stand up to people. ...Oh gods! I've said too much!" (dreams) Asking - Father *"Father, I want to be stronger. Will you have a match to help me train?" (train) *"Can I get you anything you need, Father? I have a little gold to spare..." (gift) Replying - Father *"My future consisted of being subjected to Mother's crazy hexes. But I remember being happy every time you showed up and saved me. Remember to look after me when I'm born in this time. ...I'll need it." (story) *"I'm fine, Father. Think you for caring." (concern) *"I can ask for anything? Hmm... How about gold?" (gift) Level Up Quotes *"This growth is... It's unnatural. A CURSE?!" (6-7 stats up) *"I never knew I was capable of this..." (4-5 stats up) *"I... I feel a bit stronger. ...Whew." (2-3 stats up) *"Aieee! I... I don't feel any different at all! (0-1 stat up) *"INSOLENCE! Why won't I grow still stronger?!" (0-1 stat up, most stats are capped) Class Change Quote *"Eep! A-all I did was touch the seal!" Armory *"I hope none of their wares have a sinister history..." (buying) *"Don't tell me our money is running out!" (selling) *"How do they do it? Not with a hex, I pray!" (forging) Confession Final Chapter Quote Battle Quotes Support Boost *"Stay strong..." *"*gasp* The enemy!" *"I-I'm with you..." *"You're not alone..." *"Here they come..." *"Um...I'll help..." *"You got this..." *"I'm right here..." *"Let's go..." Dual Strike *"Aha...!" *"Hope this works...!" *"Me too...! *"Oh, let me help." Support Guard *"Are you all right...?" *"I did it...!" Critical *"BLOOD AND THUNDER!" * '' *Cackle*'' *"TIME TO PLAY!" *"TO THE ABYSS WITH YOU!" Partner Defeated Enemy *"W-wow..." *"S-sorry..." *"T-thank you..." Enemy Defeated * *sigh* * *giggle* *"Is it over...?" *"So tired..." *"Can I go now...?" Etymology 'Noire' is the feminine varient of the French word for black, noir. Trivia *Noire's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones was first released in Japan. *Noire's official artwork depicts her wielding a Blessed Bow. Gallery File:Noire.jpg|Noire's portrait in Awakening. File:Noir.jpg|Concept art of Noire. File:noire confession.jpg|Noire confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:Noirconfession.jpg|Noire's full confession. File:Noire Inner Demon.jpg|Noire's "Inner Demon". Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters